Opfer einer Wahrheit
by Belle239
Summary: HP / DM  Die Wahrheit ist trügerisch und für Harry eine schier untragbare Last. Doch sie führt zu einer Begegnung zweier Menschen, die ihr ganzes Leben lang vor ihrer eigenen Wahrheit davon gelaufen sind...
1. Repello Verita

Autor: **Belle239**

Inhalt: **Harry findet sich in einer äußerst misslichen Lage wieder und erkennt sich selbst nicht mehr, als er sich schließlich verzweifelt an Draco Malfoy wendet, der ihm wohlmöglich helfen kann. Doch bald finden sich beide Jungen in einer Situation wieder, die weit von der Wahrheit zu liegen scheint und doch mehr als eine Lüge ist.**

Pairing: **HP/GW, HP/DM, RW/HG**

Timeline: **Die Geschichte spielt zwischen Harry's fünften und sechstem Schuljahr.**

Disclaimer: **Alle Personen und Handlungsorte, die in dieser Geschichte vorkommen, sind der Fantasie meiner persönlichen Göttin "J." entsprungen. Alle Rechte liegen bei ihr und ich schlage keinerlei Profit aus der Veröffentlichung meiner Geschichten.**

Warnungen: **Schöner, romantischer, dramatischer Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy Slash.**

A/N: **Ich habe einen Erst-Account auf einer anderen FanFiktion Seite und publiziere das erste Mal eine meiner Geschichten auf dieser Platform. Wem die Geschichte gefällt, der soll und darf es mich gerne wissen lassen. / Belle**

**X**

_Kapitel 1_

_All truth passes through three stages._

_First, it is ridiculed._

_Second, it is violently opposed._

_Third, it is accepted as being self-evident._

Regen. In seiner ganzen, schier unglaublichen Unendlichkeit rann er die hohen Fensterscheiben hinab und umgab das Schloss wie einen Schleier aus Wasser. Der Herbst brach an und mit ihm verregnete Tage wie dieser. Tage, an denen man sich in seinem Bett verkriechen möchte und dem Wetter im Schutze der dicken Mauern zusehen möchte.

Wenn man jedoch gezwungen ist sich mit Unterricht den Tag zu vertreiben, überkommt einen doch so manches Mal die unerklärliche Lust aufzustehen, nach draußen zu rennen und lachend und schreiend durch den Regen zu tanzen. Die Tropfen spüren, wie sie mit sanfter Gewalt auf der Haut aufschlagen, die Kleidung durchnässen und die Landschaft zu einem unklaren, grauen Bild verzerren.

Solche unerklärlichen Gedanken schossen Harry in letzter Zeit immer häufiger durch den Kopf. Und das meist in den unpassendsten Augenblicken. Während des Quidditch – Trainings zum Beispiel, hatte er für nicht Mal den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Gedanken, sich aus der schwindelerregenden Höhe, in der er sich gerade befand, zu stürzen. Der Erde in Sekundenschnelle, was in diesem Augenblick wie eine Ewigkeit erscheinen mag, im freien Fall entgegen zu rasen. Ungebremst und ohne Sicherung.

Tatsächlich war er schließlich so vertieft in diese absurde Idee gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkte wie ein außer Kontrolle geratener Klatscher nur Millimeter an seinem Gesicht vorbeiflog und an seiner Stelle, George's Besen beinahe vierteilte.

In einer kurzen Schrecksekunde hatte Harry dann die Kontrolle über den Besen verloren und fing sich nur im letzten Moment mit der rechten Hand wieder am vorderen Stiel.

Das seltsame an diesen Gedanken war, dass sie Harry ein und dasselbe Gefühl vermittelten. Ein warmes, brennendes Gefühl, wie Eis auf der Haut, gepaart mit dem süßen leichten Gedanken der totalen Freiheit. Der Gedankenlosigkeit.

Es drängte ihn danach auszubrechen, aus den verschiedensten Situationen und das in letzter Zeit immer häufiger. Und tief drinnen wusste Harry, dass solche Gedanken die altbekannte Ruhe von dem Sturm waren. Etwas bahnte sich an, zumindest war es das, was Harry fühlte. Ein Sturm braute sich zusammen. Der Regen war erst der Anfang.

„Harry! Harry!" Hermine gab ihm einen unsanften Stoß in die Rippen.

„Au! Für was war das denn?" , zischte Harry und rieb sich dabei seine schmerzende Seite. Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern nickte nur mit einem vielsagenden Blick nach vorne, wo Professor Lupin, den Kopf schief gelegt, Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtete.

„Sind Sie wieder bei uns?" , fragte Lupin mit einem ernstem Unterton in der Stimme.

Harry konnte eine unbehagliche Wärme auf seinen Wangen spüren und blinzelte beschämt. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor." murmelte er mit gesenktem Blick.

„Schon gut, Potter. Aber Sie sollten ihre Aufmerksamkeit ab jetzt besser meinem Unterricht widmen, denn ich möchte Sie heute mit einem Zauber bekannt machen, der sehr nützlich aber von falschen Motiven geleitet, auch durchaus desaströs sein kann." , erklärte Lupin, während er die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, vor der Klasse auf und ab schritt.

Harry zwang sich Lupins Worten aufmerksam zu folgen und rutschte sich auf seinem Platz zurecht.

Mit seinen Augen hing er an dem Professor und ignorierte dem verlockenden Impuls den diffusen Mustern, die der Regen an die Scheiben malte, mit seinen Blicken zu folgen.

„... wer von ihnen ist vertraut mit 'Veritaserum'?" Lupin ließ seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen und Hermines Arm, der als einziger energisch in die Höhe geschossen war, entlockte ihm ein amüsiertes Grinsen.

„Bitte, Miss Granger." , er nickte Hermine auffordernd zu. „Veritaserum ist ein Zaubertrank, der den Konsumenten dazu bringt auf jede Frage, die ihm von nun gestellt wird, mit nichts als der reinen Wahrheit zu antworten. Zwar gibt es mehrere Zaubertränke mit dieser Wirkung, aber Veritaserum gilt als der Stärkste unter ihnen. Seine Anwendung wird vom Zauberministerium streng kontrolliert."

Hermine holte Luft und handelte sich mit ihrer lexikonreifen Antwort nicht das erste Mal abschätzende Blicke der Slytherins ein.

„Exakt." , nickte Lupin, der jetzt wieder begonnen hatte vor der Klasse auf und ab zu schreiten. „Wer kann mir sagen, warum Veritaserum als so gefährlich eingestuft wird und deshalb nur unter strengsten Auflagen vertrieben wird?" , fragte Lupin weiter. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ließ abermals seinen Blick schweifen.

Ein Räuspern.

Lupin hob eine Augenbraue und verdrehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung aus welcher das Geräusch gekommen war.

Draco Malfoy hatte seine rechte Hand träge in die Luft gestreckt und wartete mit einem Ausdruck eleganter Arroganz in seinem blassen Gesicht, bis Lupin ihn aufrief.

„Ähm, ja. Mr. Malfoy, wieso nicht?" Lupin nickte in Dracos Richtung und zog dann seinen Stuhl vor das Pult, auf welchen er sich geräuschvoll fallen ließ.

Harry musste seinen Oberkörper drehen, um einen Blick auf Malfoy zu erhaschen, der sich jetzt aufrecht auf seiner Bank zurecht gerückt hatte, die langen Beine bequem übereinander geschlagen. Beide Hände frei, um seine Worte mit dramatischen Gesten zu untermalen.

Malfoy räusperte sich erneut. Unbemerkt rollte Harry mit den Augen und wandte seinen Blick von dem blonden Slytherin ab, der nun ansetzte um seine Meinung vor seinen Mitschülern zu präsentieren.

„Die Idee selbst, Veritaserum als gefährlich einzustufen, sollte bestraft werden. Wie sonst soll das Ministerium und auch Institutionen wie unsere Schule-" , hier unterbrach Malfoy seine Ausführung für einen kurzen, tragischen Moment, um seinen Unmut gegenüber Hogwarts und Dumbledore zu unterstreichen, „fähig sein, Lügner von denen, die die Wahrheit sprechen heraus zu filtern? Menschen lügen. Das mag vielleicht nicht richtig sein, aber es dient dem Überleben. Dagegen sollte in strafrechtlichen Angelegenheiten der Gebrauch des Veritaserum ausgedehnt werden. Das Ministerium setzt es somit nur in vorher geprüften Fällen ein. Aber ich sage, jeder hat etwas zu verbergen und gerade wer ab und an mit dem Ministerium aneinander gerät,-" , hier unterbrach er erneut und warf Harry einen überlegenen Blick zu, der jedoch von dem Jungen der überlebte ungesehen blieb, „- sollte auf Herz und Nieren geprüft werden."

Harry spürte Malfoys Blick auf seinem Hinterkopf und die Feder in seiner Hand drohte zu zerbrechen. Er versuchte sich auf Lupin zu konzentrieren, der die ganze Zeit über mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht Malfoys Rede gelauscht hatte.

Harry verkrampfte sich und zwang seine Gedanken nicht um Malfoys provozierende Aussagen kreisen zu lassen. Er wollte nicht zum vierten Mal in dieser Woche mit Malfoy aneinander geraten. Bedachte man, dass der Dienstag noch nicht mal vorüber war, hatte Harry schon jetzt genug von den sich häufenden unangenehmen Streitigkeiten mit Draco Malfoy.

„Jetzt kennen wir ihre Standpunkt, Mr. Malfoy. Aber das war leider nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage." , antwortete Lupin schließlich.

Malfoy verzog das Gesicht, als hätte ihm jemand unter dem Tisch fest gegen das Schienbein getreten. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und rang angestrengt nach einer Antwort.

Ohne nachzudenken, ohne auf die kluge Stimme in seinem Kopf zu hören, nutzte Harry die Gunst der Sekunde und seine Hand schnellte kerzengerade nach oben. Er holte zum Gegenschlag aus.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor."

Harry hatte sich auf den Professor aufmerksam gemacht, der ihm mit einem knappen Nicken das Wort erteilte.

„Die Wahrheit ist, entgegen Malfoys Erklärungen, ganz und gar nicht etwas gefährliches. Ich finde, Wahrheit ist eigentlich doch etwas schönes, nur im Besitz der falschen Leute wird sie zu einer Waffe im Kampf um die Macht. Lügen mögen vielleicht schützend scheinen, aber früher oder später

kommt die Wahrheit doch ans Licht.

Veritaserum ist ein einfaches Mittel, um einfachen Leuten, die einfach Möglichkeit zu bieten, ganz einfach an die Wahrheit zu gelangen. Solchen Leuten mangelt es an der Fähigkeit mit Menschen zu kommunizieren. Es fehlt ihnen an Vertrauen, in sich und ihren Mitmenschen.

Gut, vielleicht ist der Gebrauch von Veritaserum in strafrechtlichen Angelegenheiten nützlich, aber eine Schmach für jeden, der aus eigennützigen Gründen dritter nun dazu gezwungen ist, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Solche Zauber oder Zaubertränke in diesem Fall, verführen dazu, sie für die unmöglichsten Situationen einzusetzen. Sie werden missbraucht, sind sogar durchaus gefährlich und sollten deshalb auf keinen Fall für den alltäglichen Gebrauch freigegeben werden."

Hier hielt Harry inne und konnte erneut Malfoys brennenden Blick auf seinem Hinterkopf spüren. Doch Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich zu dem Slyhterin umzudrehen. Stattdessen genoss er seinen Triumph mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Danke, Mr. Potter." , sagte Lupin und fügte mit einem ernsten Blick in Malfoys Richtung hinzu, „Mein Unterricht dient nicht dazu ethische und moralische Fragen zu klären oder zu diskutieren. Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir alle die gleichen moralischen Werte in uns tragen."

Malfoys graue Augen verschwammen zu einem Meer rauschender Wut und Empörung. Funken drohten die Luft in Brand zu setzen, als er Harry einen weiteren finsteren Blick zuwarf.

Potter würde schon sehen, was er davon hat. Mich so bloß zu stellen, dachte Malfoy mit einem drückenden Gefühl von Zorn in der Brust, das sich danach sehnte heraus gelassen zu werden.

„Aber wieso sprechen wir eigentlich von Veritaserum, einem Zaubertrank, wenn ich angekündigt habe, Sie heute mit einem Zauber bekannt zu machen? Nun, weil der Zauber denen ich ihnen heute vorstellen möchte, eine ganz ähnliche Wirkung hat, wie Veritaserum."

Lupin schritt zur Tafel, wo er ein Stück Kreide zur Hand nahm und in sauberer Schrift die Worte, 'Repello Verita' aufschrieb.

„Repello Verita." , er tat einen Schritt zur Seite und bevor er die Frage an die Klasse gestellte hatte, war Hermine's Hand erneut in die Höhe geschossen. „Bitte." , lächelte Lupin.

„Repello Verita oder auch der Fluch der Wahrheit, ist ein Zauber, der den Verzauberten dazu zwingt, nichts als die Wahrheit zu sagen. Allerdings tut er das nur im Gespräch mit der Person, die den Zauber ausgeführt hat. Ähnlich wie unter dem Imperius Zauber, antwortet der Verzauberte nur dieser Person mit der Wahrheit. Anders als bei dem Gebrauch des Veritaserum hingegen, bemerkt die verzauberte Person nicht, dass sie nur mit der Wahrheit antwortet. Das ist auch der Grund wieso,-"

„Wieso der Fluch der Wahrheit als eine weitaus gefährlichere Waffe gilt, als das Veritaserum, exakt Miss Granger." , unterbrach Lupin Hermine.

„Danke schön." , fügte er noch eilig hinzu, als Hermines Wangen sich in einem hektischen Rotton färbten.

„Je stärker der Zauberer, der den Fluch ausgesprochen hat, desto länger hält er an. Natürlich verringert sich seine Wirkung im Laufe der Zeit und wenn der Zauber nicht regelmäßig erneuert wird. Doch nichts desto trotz, ist auch dieser Zauber mit höchster Vorsicht zu genießen." , erklärte Lupin der Klasse, die seinem Unterricht mit großen Augen folgte.

„Das ist auch der Grund, wieso wir diesen Zauber zunächst nur in der Theorie besprechen werden."

Leises Gemurmel folgte auf Lupin's Worte, über dessen Gesicht ein amüsiertes Grinsen huschte.

„Zunächst bedeutet in diesem Fall, ausschließlich in der Theorie." , fügte Lupin hinzu.

„Auf keinen Fall möchte ich, dass Sie diesen Zauber heimlich ausüben. Die heutige Unterrichtsstunde soll lediglich dazu dienen, ihnen aufzuzeigen vor welchen Zaubern Sie sich, gerade in der jetzigen Zeit, schützen müssen. Sie sollen wissen, welche Flüche und Zauber von dunklen Zaubern eingesetzt werden, um Menschen unter ihre Gewalt zu bringen. Und gerade Zauber, die mit der Wahrheit spielen, sie verdrehen und zu ihren eigenen, unmenschlichen Zwecken missbrauchen, sind vielleicht die gefährlichsten unter all diesen Flüchen. Ich bitte Sie daher, mir bis nächste Woche einen Aufsatz über den 'Fluch der Wahrheit" zu verfassen. Seine Wirkung, seine Bedeutung. Wann wurde er entdeckt? Nennen Sie mir bedeutende geschichtliche Ereignisse, in welchen dieser Fluch auftaucht. Und schildern Sie mir ihre eigene Meinung zu diesem Thema. Setzen Sie sich mit der Wahrheit auseinander, die vielleicht nicht nur gutes mit sich bringt. Viel Erfolg. Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet."

Mit diesen Worten entließ Lupin die Klasse. Er kehrte zu seinem Pult zurück, wo er seine Unterlagen einsammelte und in seiner Tasche verstaute.

„Wow. Welchen Hippogreif hat den denn gebissen?" , murmelte Ron, während er sein Tintenfass zuschraubte und Lupin mit gesenktem Blick beobachtete.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber dieser Aufsatz hört sich nach einer Menge arbeit an."

„Ich fand die Stunde heute wirklich interessant. Kommt ihr nach dem Essen mit in die Bibliothek?" , fragte Hermine und blickte in zwei ungläubige Gesichter.

„In die Bibliothek?" , wiederholte Ron. „Klar, Harry lässt dafür sicher das Quidditchtrainig sausen, nicht wahr Harry?"

„Dann eben nicht. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich dir dieses Mal bei deinem Aufsatz helfe, Ronald Weasley." , antwortete Hermine, um dann auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen und aus dem Klassenzimmer zu rauschen.

„Sieht mir nicht danach aus, als hätte sie sich wieder beruhigt." , mutmaßte Harry. Er warf sich seine Tasche über die Schulter und schob seinen Stuhl zurück an den Tisch.

Ron seufzte. „Nein, offensichtlich nicht. Sie wird mir wohl nie verzeihen, dass ich den Aufsatz für McGonagall von ihr abgeschrieben habe. Frauen." , fügte er augenrollend hinzu.

„Na ja, das war ja auch wirklich keine Glanzleistung von dir, was?" , erklärte Harry schmunzelnd und klopfte Ron aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen. Das hat sie bisher immer."

Ron rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab. „Vermutlich hast du Recht. Komm, lass uns etwas essen gehen. Ich verhungere."

**X**

Um die Mittagszeit waren die Gänge des Schlosses gefüllt mit plappernden und lachenden Schülern, die sich allesamt in Richtung der Großen Halle drängten.

Harry und Ron tauschten sich auf ihrem Weg angeregt über das kommende Quidditchtraining aus, das das Team auf das nächste Spiel gegen Rawenclaw vorbereiten sollte. Ron präsentierte Harry einen ausgeklügelten Spielplan, der ihm angeblich über Nacht eingefallen war und dem Team der Rawenclaws keine Chance auf den Sieg lassen würde.

Harry musste Ron versprechen Angelina von seinem Plan zu erzählen, der in Ron's Augen perfekt war, als jemand Harry's Namen rief.

„Harry! Harry! Warte doch!" , es war Ginny, die sich winkend durch die Schülermassen drängte.

„Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit gesucht." , erklärte sie atemlos, als sie vor Harry zu stehen kam.

„Also, Ich- Ich geh dann schon mal vor." , murmelte Ron, der sich noch nicht ganz an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte, dass sich sein bester Freund nun immer häufiger mit seiner kleinen Schwester traf, was auch immer das zu bedeuten hatte.

Harry nickte. „Gut, wir sehen uns in der Großen Halle." , antwortete er und wandte sich dann an Ginny. „Du hast mich gesucht?" , fragte Harry.

„Hi, erst einmal." , lächelte Ginny und drückte Harry an sich. „Hi." , flüsterte Harry, den ihr Duft jedes Mal aufs Neue überwältigte.

„Du- also, Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du morgen Abend Zeit hast." , sie strich sich das glatte Haar aus der Stirn und strahlte Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Ob ich Zeit- klar, was hast du denn vor?" , antwortete Harry, der insgeheim schon seit einer geschlagenen Woche auf ihr nächstes Treffen gewartet hatte.

„Schön." , Ginny schien sichtlich erleichtert. Dann beugte sie sich näher zu Harry, dessen Herz plötzlich einen ausgelassenen Sprung machte. „Und das ist eine Überraschung." , flüsterte sie sanft. Dann tat sie einen Schritt zurück. Vorsichtig strich sie Harry's dunkles Haar glatt, bevor sie sich zum Gehen wand. „Wir sehen uns später." , lächelte sie und warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, als sie kehrt machte und in dem Meer von Schülern verschwand

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen, machte sich Harry auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Er war mehr als erleichtert, dass Ginny ihn zu einem nächsten Treffen eingeladen hatte und konnte es nun kaum mehr erwarten, sie morgen Abend nur für sich zu haben.

Auch, wenn ihr letztes Treffen nicht ganz so erfolgreich verlaufen war, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Das Ron sich mit dieser ganzen Sache noch nicht so recht anfreunden konnte, hatte sich die Woche zuvor zu einer ziemlich unangenehmen Diskussion zwischen ihm und Ron entwickelt.

Mit einem dementsprechenden Gefühl, war Harry zu dem Treffen mit Ginny gegangen. Zwar wollte er ihr nicht sagen, was der Grund für seine schlechte Laune war, doch das hatte die Stimmung zwischen den Beiden nicht gerade vor Romantik überschäumen lassen.

Das Problem mit Ginny war, dachte Harry so manches Mal, dass er sich in ihrer Gegenwart wie ein dummer, kleiner Schuljunge vorkam. Sie wirkte so selbstsicher, fast bestimmend, was mit Sicherheit daran lag, dass sie das einzige Mädchen unter ihren Brüdern war. Und Harry wusste, dass das nicht ihre Schuld war und er behauptete ja nicht, dass dies schlechte Eigenschaften waren, aber es waren Eigenschaften, die ihn unterbewusst davon abhielten, aufrichtig und ehrlich ihr gegenüber zu sein.

Sie wusste nichts von seinen Alpträumen, den endlosen trüben Gedanken. Den dringlichen, seltsamen Gefühlen, denen er so oft ausgeliefert war. Seiner Angst zu versagen, der Angst, sich selbst zu verlieren. Für sie musste er Harry sein. Harry, der stark genug war, das alles hier zu ertragen.

Aber das war er nicht. Er war nicht stark genug. Er war nicht der Junge, der überlebte. Eigentlich war er der Junge, der nur einmal in seinem Leben er selbst sein wollte und nicht das, wofür ihn der Orden, Dumbledore, Snape, der Tagesprophet, das Ministerium und all die anderen Leute machten.

Und da war er wieder. Einer dieser Gedanken, einfach auszubrechen. Aus dieser Misere, aus dieser nie enden wollenden Aufführung auszusteigen.

Gedankenverloren bahnte sich Harry einen Weg durch die sich leerenden Gänge, als vor ihm zwei vertraute Gestalten auftauchten. Harry hielt inne.

„Ich warne dich, Malfoy. Gib mir sofort dieses Buch zurück oder du wirst dafür büßen."

Ron hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und hielt ihm Malfoy, der ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen auf den Lippen trug, vor das blasse Gesicht.

„Dafür büßen? Ich bitte dich Weasley, mach dich nicht lächerlich. Ohne Potter kannst du nicht mal deinen Namen schreiben." , höhnte Malfoy. Lässig schlug er Ron's Zauberstab zur Seite und schob sich von der Wand weg, an welche Ron ihn gedrängt hatte.

„Jetzt lass mich vorbei. Oder du wirst dafür büßen." , zischte er, als Ron keine Anstalten machte von seinem Platz zu weichen.

„Ich weiß, dass du mein Notizbuch hast. Du hast es mir aus meiner Tasche gestohlen. Und wenn ich es nicht in einer Sekunde in den Händen halte, wird Papi dich im Krankenflügel besuchen müssen." , drohte Ron, dessen Gesicht vor Zorn die Farbe seiner Haare angenommen hatte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung von welchem Buch du da redest, Weasel und von welchem Nutzen mir deine kleinkindlichen Kritzeleien sein sollten. Und wenn das eine Drohung war, nimm sie besser zurück oder Granger und Potter dürfen deine Einzelteile vom Boden aufsammeln." . Malfoy hatte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf Ron zugemacht, dessen Zauberstab in seiner Hand zu zittern angefangen hatte.

„In diesem Buch standen wichtige Aufzeichnungen für das Training unsere Quidditchmannschaft. Und du wusstest davon und wolltest sie für dich haben! Gib es zu! Du hast es gestohlen. Wer sonst würde so etwas tun?" . Ron brüllte jetzt fast und fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab wild vor Malfoys Nase herum, dessen Gesicht jegliche Farbe verloren hatte.

„Das ist die letzte Warnung, Weasley. Geh mir aus dem Weg oder du lernst mich von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen. Dann helfen dir deine stümperhaften Zauberversuche nicht mehr weiter." , drohte Malfoy, dessen Gesicht nur noch Millimeter von Ron's Zauberstab entfernt war.

„Ron! Ron! Lass sofort deinen Zauberstab fallen, bevor du etwas wirklich dämliches anstellst. Der ist es doch gar nicht wert." , rief Harry, der jetzt mit großen Schritten auf die Beiden zugelaufen kam.

Malfoy drehte sich um und lächelte zufriedener als je zuvor. „Schau mal, Weasel. Potter ist gekommen, um dich zu retten. Und in diesem Fall hat er ausnahmsweise Mal Recht." , höhnte Malfoy triumphierend. Er betrachtete dies als einen Sieg und schob Ron unsanft zur Seite.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, Malfoy! Repello Verita!" , brüllte Ron und bevor die Drei realisierten was geschah, schossen blendend weiße Funken aus Ron's Zauberstab. Harry wurde schwarz vor Augen und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fiel er bewusstlos zu Boden.

**X**

Harry's Kopf schien ungewohnt leicht, fast schwerelos zu sein. Er schien fast gedankenlos zu sein und eine blendende Dunkelheit umgab ihn, wie ein seidener, schwarzer Schleier.

Sein Körper schien ihm zu schwer, um ihn zu bewegen. Er fühlte sich müde und drohte erneut in diesen angenehmen, tiefen Schlaf ab zu driften, als ihn wirre Stimmen aufhorchen ließen.

„Ist er okay?" , das war Ginny. Sie musste ganz nah sein, denn er konnte ihre Stimme klar und deutlich hören.

„Ist er okay?" , wiederholte eine hysterische Stimme. „Ist er okay? Bei Merlin, er wurde gerade von einem schweren Fluch getroffen! Wenn wir Glück haben, lebt er noch! Ist er okay?"

„Na, Miss Granger. Nun lassen Sie den Zauberer aber mal auf seinem Besen. Mr. Potter ist ganz sicher noch am Leben. Er ist lediglich bewusstlos. Doch er sollte jeden Moment aufwachen. Lassen Sie ihm Zeit. Und wenn er aufgewacht ist, können wir auch das Ausmaß des Fluches bewerten."

Harry erkannte Madam Pomfrey's Stimme, die ebenfalls ganz aus der Nähe kam.

„Wenn ich Ron in die Finger kriege." , zischte Hermine, die sich nun von Harry's Bett wegzubewegen schien. „Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht? Ich hoffe, Lupin und Dumbeldore machen ihm ordentlich die Hölle heiß!"

„Und Malfoy!" , fiel ihr Ginny ins Wort. „Vergiss nicht, dass er der Grund dafür war, dass Ron so ausgeflippt ist.

„Das ist noch lange keine Entschuldigung für Ron's unüberlegtes Verhalten. Harry hätte sterben können. Und sagen sie jetzt nichts." , fügte Hermine hinzu, als Madam Pomfrey etwas erwidern wollte.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie beide jetzt gehen." , unterbrach Madam Pomfrey. „Potter braucht seine Ruhe. Ich lass Sie wissen, wenn er aufgewacht ist."

„Schon gut, Madam Pomfrey. Ich bin wach." , krächzte Harry. Er zwang sich dazu, die schweren Augen zu öffnen und erblickte zuerst Hermine's besorgtes Gesicht, dass sich aufgeregt über ihn beugte.

„Harry!" , flüsterte sie erleichtert und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Du bist wach?" , fragte Ginny. Sie lächelte und tätschelte seine Stirn. „Na, Merlin sei Dank. Du bist nicht tot." , sie warf Hermine einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Mir geht es gut, schätze ich. Na ja, den Umständen entsprechend." , antwortete Harry heiser. „Kann ich vielleicht ein Glas Wasser haben?"

„Aber natürlich." , lächelte Madam Pomfrey, die daraufhin für einen Moment aus dem Krankenflügel verschwand.

„Was ist passiert?" , fragte Harry. Er setzte sich auf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass seine Arme und Beine schmerzten. Stöhnend ließ er den Kopf zurück auf sein Kissen fallen. Madam Pomfrey würde ihn mit Sicherheit über Nacht hier behalten.

„Ron's Zauber, der eigentlich für Malfoy bestimmt war, hat dich getroffen." , erklärte Hermine zerknirscht. „Malfoy stand vor dir, ist aber im letzten Moment zur Seite gewichen und-"

„Und du hast die volle Ladung abbekommen." , fügte Ginny hinzu. „Aber es ist ja nichts passiert, nicht wahr?"

„Nichts passiert? Herr je, Ginny. Harry war bewusstlos und noch wissen wir nicht, wie viel Schaden Ron's Zauber angerichtet hat."

„Jetzt hört auf zu streiten." , unterbrach Harry die Beiden. „Mir ist ja nichts passiert. Ron's Zauber hat ganz offensichtlich nicht gewirkt, was ich auch nicht erwartet habe." , er lächelte und drückte aufmunternd Hermine's Hand. „Hermine, alles ist in Ordnung. Mir geht es gut."

„So, ihr Glas Wasser, Mr. Potter und schauen Sie wen ich mitgebracht habe."

Madam Pomfrey kehrte Seite an Seite mit Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore zurück in den Krankenflügel.

„Potter, Sie sind aufgewacht. Wie geht es ihnen?" , fragte McGonagall mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Gut, gut. Wo ist Ron? Er wird Hogwarts doch nicht verlassen müssen, oder?" , ächzend wagte Harry erneut den Versuch sich aufzusetzen und blinzelte fragend von Dumbledore zu McGonagall.

„Das kann ihnen Mr. Weasley später selbst erzählen." , antwortete Dumbledore mit einem Funkeln in den blauen Augen. „Aber nun wollen wir erst mal überprüfen, was für einen Schaden Mr. Weasley mit seinem Zauberstab angerichtet hat."

„Harry, kannst du mir sagen wie das Mädchen hieß, in das du dich zum ersten Mal verliebt hast?"

„Was soll denn diese-" , begann Hermine.

„Victoria. Victoria Bates. Sie hatte dunkles, langes Haar. Sie war zwölft, ich war erst elf. Ich- was?" , fragte Harry verwundert, als ihn Ginny und Hermine mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten.

Dumbledore betrachtete ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick und schien seinen eigenen Gedanken zu zunicken.

„Genau was ich befürchtet hatte." , murmelte er. „Professor McGonagall, rufen Sie Severus in mein Büro. Und warten Sie dort auf mich."

„Natürlich, Albus." , antwortete McGonagall, bevor sie aus dem Krankenflügel rauschte.

„Was ist denn los?" , fragte Harry irritiert. „Was ist denn passiert?" Er schaute von Ginny zu Hermine, die ihn immer noch wie versteinert anstarrten.

„Harry, ich befürchte Mr. Weasley's Zauber hat ganze Arbeit geleistet." Dumbledore machte einen Schritt auf Harry's Krankenbett zu.

„Was, was meinen Sie damit, Professor?" , fragte Harry, in dessen Magengegend sich ein ungutes Gefühl ausbreitete.

„Der Zauber, den Mr. Weasley vollführt hat. Er, nun, er nicht ganz seine eigentliche Wirkung erzielt. Sie kennen die Wirkung des sogenannten 'Fluches der Wahrheit', vermute ich?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, ja. Wieso fragen Sie, Professor?"

„Nun, ich kann Sie beruhigen Harry, Sie sind nicht dazu verpflichtet Mr. Weasley auf ewig mit der Wahrheit zu antworten. Sie-"

„Ja, weil er ab heute jedem mit der verfluchten Wahrheit antworten muss!" , brüllte Hermine hysterisch, bevor sie mit hochrotem Kopf aus dem Zimmer stürmte.


	2. Der beste Freund

Autor: **Belle239**

Inhalt: **Harry findet sich in einer äußerst misslichen Lage wieder und erkennt sich selbst nicht mehr, als er sich schließlich verzweifelt an Draco Malfoy wendet, der ihm wohlmöglich helfen kann. Doch bald finden sich beide Jungen in einer Situation wieder, die weit von der Wahrheit zu liegen scheint und doch mehr als eine Lüge ist.**

Pairing: **HP/GW, HP/DM, RW/HG**

Timeline: **Die Geschichte spielt zwischen Harry's fünften und sechstem Schuljahr.**

Warnungen: **Schöner, romantischer, dramatischer Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy Slash.**

**X**

Kapitel 2

_The pure and simple truth is rarely pure and never simple._

Dumbledore blinzelte ihn fast erwartungsvoll über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg an. Seine blauen Augen blitzten und warteten geduldig auf Harrys Reaktion.

Ginny hatte ihren hübschen Kopf schief gelegt und betrachtete Harry mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Neugierde.

„Also." , begann Harry unsicher. Er räusperte sich und setzte sich in seinem Krankenbett auf. „Das ist doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?"

Er schaute unsicher von Dumbledore zu Ginny, dann zu Madam Pomfrey, die ihn mitleidig anschaute und sanft den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich lebe noch." , scherzte Harry halbherzig, obwohl das schmerzliche Drücken in seiner Magengegend nichts gutes zu verheißen hatte. Rons Zauber hatte tatsächlich mehr Schaden angerichtet als gedacht, aber welche Konsequenzen Harry deswegen nun tragen musste, konnte er sich nur schwer vorstellen.

„Harry, ist sicher alles in Ordnung?" , fragte Ginny vorsichtig. Sie griff nach seiner Hand, hielt dann in der halben Bewegung inne und ließ sie schließlich leblos zur Seite fallen.

„Ja, ich meine. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können, nicht wahr Professor?" Harry warf Dumbledore einen fragenden Blick zu. „Natürlich." , nickte Dumbledore mit einem sanften Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Dennoch, sollten wir die Ausmaße dieses Zaubers nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Die nächste Zeit wird nicht leicht für dich werden. Vielleicht wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich dich von der Unterrichtspflicht entbinde?" , fragte Dumbledore.

Doch Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Auf keinen Fall. Professor, Sie können doch sicherlich etwas gegen diesen Zauber unternehmen, oder? Sie könnten-" , begann Harry.

„Ich fürchte zur Zeit kann ich nichts für dich tun." , antwortete Dumbledore. Sein Blick war ernst, sein Ton bestimmt, doch Harry wollte und konnte nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore, der vielleicht mächtigste, noch lebende Zauberer, nichts gegen Harrys überaus missliche Lage unternehmen konnte.

„Aber Professor- aber- aber was ist mit Snape- Professor Snape! Sicher kann er-" , wagte Harry erneut einen verzweifelten Versuch.

Dumbledore hob beide Hände, um Harry zum Schweigen zu bringe. „Harry, ich fürchte das Professor Snape genauso wenig für dich tun kann. Natürlich bin ich mir nicht sicher, und um das herauszufinden verabschiede ich mich nun erst einmal von dir. Severus und Minerva warten in meinem Büro auf mich. Ich sehe du bist hier in den besten Händen. Sobald ich Neuigkeiten für dich habe, lasse ich es dich wissen."

Harry wusste, dass es keinen Sinne mehr machen würde, weiter mit Dumbledor zu diskutieren, der mit einem letzten warmen Blick schließlich den Krankenflügel verließ und Harry und Ginny alleine zurück ließ.

Für eine Weile schwiegen Beide. Harrys Herz schlug ihm jetzt bis zum Hals, je mehr er über seine verzwickte Situation nachdachte. Und egal was er jetzt sagen würde, es würde wenig überzeugend klingen.

Stattdessen starrte er stumm aus dem gegenüberliegenden Fenster.

Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen. Doch war der weite Himmel noch immer verhangen von dunklen Wolken, die die Felder und Ländereien um Hogwarts in ein düsteres Licht tauchten.

Hatte er sich nicht Minuten bevor er auf Ron und Malfoy getroffen war heimlich gewünscht, nur einmal in seinem Leben als Harry Potter einen einzigen, normalen Tag zu verbringen? Aus diesem nie enden wollendem Theaterstück auszusteigen?

Und jetzt? Jetzt war alles wieder einmal nur noch schlimmer geworden. Harry seufzte und schloss für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine schweren Augen.

„Harry?" , unterbrach Ginnys Stimme seine Gedanken. „Denkst du es ist besser, wenn ich dich alleine lasse? Soll ich Hermine suchen? Oder Ron? Brauchst du irgendetwas?"

Hilflosigkeit sprach aus ihr. Mitleidig strich sie Harry über das Gesicht, der lediglich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, nein danke. Es ist schon- Ich wäre gerne etwas alleine." , murmelte er. Er rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab, als Ginny ihn nur weiter mit traurigen Augen betrachtete.

„Es ist alles okay. Madam Pomfrey wird bestimmt gut für mich sorgen." , er drückte aufmunternd ihre Hand.

„In Ordnung. Lass es uns wissen, wenn du etwas brauchst."

Harry nickte steif und schaute ihr stumm hinterher, als sie ohne einen Blick zurück die Tür des Krankenflügels hinter sich schloss.

Mit einem schweren Seufzen ließ sich Harry zurück auf sein Bett fallen. Was da gerade passiert war, was- was Dumbledore da gerade gesagt hatte, all das schien in Harrys Augen zumindest im Moment noch keinen Sinn zu machen.

Rons Zauber hatte tatsächlich seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Aber wieso konnte Dumbledore nichts dagegen unternehmen? Oder Snape?

Und selbst wenn niemand etwas gegen den „Fluch der Wahrheit" unternehmen konnte, vielleicht war es auch gar nicht so tragisch, wie Harry es sich ausmalte. Hatte er denn wirklich so schreckliche Wahrheiten zu verbergen? Nun ja, zumindest nicht vor seinen besten Freunden.

Harry schluckte.

Malfoy.

Malfoy durfte nie davon erfahren. Harry riss die Augen auf, bei dem Gedanken, dass Draco Malfoy von Harrys misslicher Lage erfahren könnte. Das musste er mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern wissen.

Wenn er nicht schon längst davon wusste. Denn wenn jemand einen Nutzen aus dieser Situation ziehen konnte, war das Malfoy. Er würde es lieben, Harry vor der versammelten Schule bloß zu stellen. Und Harry war dem hilflos ausgeliefert.

Er erinnerte sich an Lupins heutige Unterrichtstunde zurück. Hätte er doch bloß einmal seinen Mund gehalten und wäre einem erneuten Streit mit Malfoy aus dem Weg gegangen. Doch zum fünften Mal in dieser Woche war er mit Malfoy aneinander geraten und dieses Mal hatte er den Kampf eindeutig verloren.

„Scheiße."

„Was sagten sie, Potter?" Madam Pomfrey hatte den Krankenflügel betreten und blieb am Fuße seines Bettes stehen.

„Nichts. Ich- Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob ich denn heute Abend schon entlassen werden könnte? Schließlich fehlt mir nichts. Mir geht es gut." Harry verzog sein Gesicht zu einem erzwungenen Lächeln.

Doch wie erwartet, ließ sich Madam Pomfrey nicht erweichen.

„Ich fürchte nicht, Potter. Die heutige Nacht werden sie wohl oder übel hier verbringen müssen."

„Aber-" , begann Harry verzweifelt.

Doch Madam Pomfrey kam ihm zuvor.

„Keine Widerrede, Potter. Sie bleiben hier. Das ist mein letztes Wort. Wenn sie etwas brauchen, geben sie mir Bescheid."

Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als klein beizugeben.

Und das er das heutige Quidditchtraining verpassen würde, war sein kleinstes Problem.

Was viel wichtiger war, war herauszufinden, was jetzt mit Ron passieren würde und ob Malfoy bereits von Harrys Misere Wind bekommen hatte.

„Madam Pomfrey?" , fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Was ist denn noch, Potter?"

„Ich müsste wirklich, wirklich dringend mit Ron sprechen. Könnten Sie-" , setzte Harry an, als die Tür aufflog und ein völlig aufgelöster Ron in den Krankenflügel gestürmt kam.

„Hat sich erledigt." , murmelte Harry.

„Harry!" Ron rannte zu Harrys Seite. Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich, die roten Haare standen in alle erdenklichen Richtungen ab.

„Harry. Bei Merlin, es tut mir so leid. Wie geht es dir? Hermine- Sie-" , Ron schluckte und schien bei dem Gedanken an das Zusammentreffen mit Hermine zu schaudern, „Sie- sie hat mir erzählt was passiert ist. Harry, es tut mir wirklich leid. Das war nicht meine Absicht. Das weißt du sicher. Ich wollte Malfoy treffen. Also der Zauber, er sollte Malfoy treffen. Nicht dich. Auf keinen Fall dich! Ich-"

„Ron!" , unterbrach ihn Harry, in dem er beide Hände in die Höhe hielt und plötzlich stark an Dumbledore erinnert wurde. „Ist schon okay. Mir geht es gut. Ich weiß, dass es keine Absicht war."

„Natürlich war es keine Absicht." , antwortete Ron, der nur wenig erleichtert wirkte.

„Dieser Sohn eines Dementors!" , fluchte Ron weiter. „Das wird er büßen!"

„Ron! Vielleicht reicht das mit der Rache für heute. Du siehst ja, wohin das führt." Harry konnte sich den vorwurfsvollen Unterton in der Stimme nicht verkneifen. Auch wenn Ron sein bester Freund war, war es immerhin auch seine Schuld, dass er jetzt unter diesem dämlichen Fluch stand und die Nacht im Krankenflügel unter Madam Pomfreys Aufsicht verbringen musste.

Beschämt senkte Ron den Kopf und ließ sich dann mit einem schweren Seufzen auf den Stuhl neben Harrys Bett fallen.

„Oh man, das ist heute wirklich mächtig schief gelaufen." , murmelte er, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt.

Harrry schnaubte.

„Mächtig schief gelaufen? Das ist wohl untertrieben."

Ron hob den Kopf und sah Harry erschrocken an.

„Tut mir leid." Harry atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Es ist nur- das alles hier ist wirklich zu dämlich."

„Würde es dich aufmuntern, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich das nächste halbe Jahr bei Lupin Nachsitzen darf?" , fragte Ron mit einem schwachen Grinsen.

„Ein bisschen." , antwortete Harry und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Wenn Mom davon erfährt, bin ich ich geliefert." , seufzte Ron. „Sie wird mir mein Leben zur Hölle auf Erden machen."

„Wenn sie erfährt, dass wieder einmal Malfoy im Spiel war sicher nicht." , versuchte Harry seinen besten Freund aufzumuntern.

„Apropos Malfoy; was ist mit ihm? Weiß er denn schon Bescheid über- über die Situation?" , fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Ron räusperte sich und mied es während seiner Antwort Harry in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ja, Dumbledore und Lupin- die Zwei konnten ihren Mund nicht halten. Ich habe nichts gesagt! Ich-"

„Schon okay. Das hatte ich schon vermutet. Na wunderbar. Nicht nur du wirst in den nächsten Wochen die Hölle auf Erden haben." Harry stöhnte und rieb sich erschöpft über das Gesicht.

„Aber Dumbledore oder Snape, die können doch sicher etwas dagegen tun, oder?" , fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

Doch Harry schüttelte nur müde den Kopf. „So wie es aussieht nicht."

„Du musst für immer mit diesem Fluch leben?" Ron riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Nein, das heißt, ich habe eigentlich keine Ahnung. Dumbledore gibt mir Bescheid, sobald es etwas neues gibt." antwortete Harry, den der Gedanke daran, ein Leben lang mit diesem dämlichen Fluch belegt zu sein, schaudern ließ.

„Weasley, Potter! Die Besuchszeit ist für heute vorbei. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum kommen, Weasley. Potter braucht seine Ruhe!"

Madam Pomfrey war an Harrys Bett aufgetaucht. Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt schaute sie mahnend von Ron zu Harry.

Ron seufzte.

„Na, gut. Wird er denn morgen wieder aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen werden können?" , fragte Ron.

„Ich denke schon." , antwortete Madam Pomfrey knapp.

„Und jetzt wünsche ich ihnen eine gute Nacht, Weasley."

Ungeduldig wippte sie mit ihrem linken Bein, bis Ron schließlich von seinem Platz aufstand.

„Das wird schon wieder, Harry. Und nochmal, es tut mir so unendlich leid. Schlaf gut, ja?" , aufmunternd tätschelte Ron Harrys linken Arm.

„Schon gut, Ron. Wir sehen uns morgen." , antwortete Harry und versuchte seinen Freund mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu beruhigen, bevor dieser schließlich mit einem letzten unsicheren Blick zurück, den Krankenflügel durchquerte und dann leise die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Sie schlafen jetzt besser, Potter. Sie wollen doch morgen entlassen werden, nicht wahr?"

Madam Pomfrey zupfte sorgfältig seine Bettdecke zurecht und schloss dann die Vorhänge um Harrys Bett. „Gute Nacht, Potter."

„Gute Nacht, Madam Pomfrey."

X

Es musste noch sehr früh am Morgen sein, als Harry aus einem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte.

Durch die Vorhänge, die sein Bett umgaben, drang nur schwaches Kerzenlicht. Draußen schien es bereits zu dämmern und Harry konnte die leisen Geräusche von Regen, der gegen die hohen Fensterscheiben prasselte, ausmachen.

Stöhnend drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Es war definitiv zu früh, um diesen schrecklichen Tag zu beginnen. Und er hatte sich ein paar weitere Stunden Schlaf wohl redlich verdient.

Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine ruhige Atmung, als zwei leise Stimmen ihn aufschrecken ließ.

„Es ist wirklich dringend. Anordnung von Dumbledore!"

„Potter schläft noch. Er hat gestern viel durchgemacht und ist völlig erschöpft. Bei Salazar's Kindern, lassen Sie den Jungen schlafen."

„Aber das ist eine Anordnung von Dumbledore! Herr je, Potter wird das schon überleben. Er ist ja nicht aus Zucker."

Das war Malfoy, der dringlich auf Madam Pomfrey einredete.

Was zur Hölle machte Malfoy so früh hier und wieso wollte er Harry sprechen?

Mit einem Mal war Harry hell wach. Er lauschte angestrengt, bedacht nicht das leiseste Geräusch zu machen.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie können Professor Dumbledore ausrichten-" , begann Madam Pomfrey, die alles andere als freundlich klang.

„Sie können Professor Dumbledore ausrichten, dass Sie mir verweigert haben, seine Anweisungen auszuführen!" , fiel ihr Malfoy drohend ins Wort.

Harry rollte mit den Augen. Ganz sicher hatte Dumbledore Malfoy nicht die Anweisung gegeben,in aller Früh in den Krankenflügel zu platzen. Aber den Spaß hatte sich Malfoy natürlich nicht nehmen lassen.

„Also- Ich- Sie drohen mir?" , entgegnete Madam Pomfrey entrüstet.

„Ich tue nur, was der Direktor mir aufgetragen hat." Malfoys Stimme tropfte vor Selbstzufriedenheit und Harry hatte sein feixendes Gesicht deutlich vor sich.

„Also was ist jetzt?"

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben. Sie können sicher sein, dass ich Albus- Ich meine, Professor Dumbledore zu dieser Sache befrage." , antwortete Madam Pomfrey. Dann konnte Harry hören, wie sie sich mit festen Schritten aus dem Raum entfernte.

„Was auch immer." , murmelte Malfoy.

Harrys Herz machte einen nervösen Sprung, als Malfoys Schritte näher kamen. Für einen Augenblick spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sich wieder schlafend zu stellen. Bevor er sich jedoch entschieden hatte, wurden seine Vorhänge unsanft zurück gezogen und diffuses Licht erhellte Harrys erschrockenes Gesicht.

„Du bist ja schon wach, Potter. Dann hätte ich mir diese sinnlose Diskussion auch sparen können."

Malfoy blieb wenige Zentimeter vor Harrys Bett stehen.

Er hatte die langen Arme verschränkt und beäugte Harry skeptisch.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen." , brummte Harry. Mit seiner linken Hand tastete er auf dem kleinen Nachttisch blind nach seiner Brille.

„Was willst du überhaupt hier, Malfoy?" , fragte er schließlich. Er schob die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa gekommen, um nach mir zu sehen. Wie außerordentlich nett von dir."

„Halt die Klappe, Potter. Dumbledore hat mich quasi dazu gezwungen." , zischte Malfoy, der seine Arme jetzt noch fester verschränkte.

„Dumbledore hat dich aber sicher nicht dazu gezwungen, um fünf Uhr morgens hier rein zu platzen." , entgegnete Harry.

Auf Malfoys blassem Gesicht breitete sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen aus.

„Nein, das war meine Idee." , antwortete er.

„Also, was willst du?" Harry wurde langsam ungeduldig. Wenn man dazu verflucht war, sogar auf die intimsten Fragen mit der Wahrheit zu antworten und dann mit Draco Malfoy alleine in einem Raum eingeschlossen war, schossen einem doch die schreckenerregendsten Gedanken durch den Kopf.

„Du datest Weasles kleine Schwester zur Zeit, nicht wahr?" , fragte Malfoy.

„Ja, Ginny ist wirklich-" , antwortete Harry und biss sich gleich darauf fest auf die Lippe.

„Du bist ein Arschloch." War alles was Harry dazu einfiel und zumindest lenkte ihn das von seinen brennenden Wangen ab.

Malfoy brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Hey, ich wollte nur sehen, ob das tatsächlich stimmt, mit diesem Fluch der Wahrheit." Malfoy hob abwehrend die Hände, nur um bei Harrys Gesichtsausdruck erneut laut auf zulachen.

„Du und des Weasles kleine Schwester. Wie romantisch."

Grinsen umschritt Malfoy Harrys Bett und blieb schließlich an dessen Kopfende stehen.

„Komm zur Sache, Malfoy." , zischte Harry.

„Schon erledigt." , antwortete Malfoy, der jetzt gelangweilt mit Harrys Bettvorhängen spielte.

„Was?" Harry verzog das Gesicht.

Seufzend strich sich Malfoy ein paar blonde Strähnen aus der hohen Stirn.  
>„Ich sollte überprüfen, ob dieser dämliche Fluch auch bei mir funktioniert." , antwortete Malfoy genervt.<p>

„Wieso?" , fragte Harry.

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Ist wohl nicht ganz deine Zeit was, Potter?"

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern wartete weiter ungeduldig auf Malfoys Erklärung.

„Also gut." Malfoy atmete schwer aus.

„Dumbledore hat vermutet, dass der Fluch mir gegenüber vielleicht nicht funktioniert, weil es ursprünglich ich war, der Weasleys missglückten Zauberversuch abkriegen sollte. Was ganz offensichtlich nicht der Fall ist."

Das wäre auch zu schön gewesen, dachte Harry.

„Schön." , war alles was Harry dazu einfiel. Er wollte Malfoy so schnell wie möglich loswerden. Nur seine bloße Anwesenheit verunsicherte Harry zutiefst. Malfoy so hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein, bereitete Harry tiefes Unbehagen.

„Ist noch was?" , fragte Harry, als Malfoy keine Anstalten machte zu gehen.

„Wie hat Snape deine letzten Hausaufgaben bewertet?" , fragte Malfoy und bevor Harry sich zurück halten konnte, sprudelte es erneut aus ihm heraus.

„Mit einem T! Dabei habe ich mir wirklich-"

Malfoy brach erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Harrys Hand verzweifelt nach seinem Zauberstab suchte.

„Ich warne dich Malfoy! Ich bringe dich eigenhändig um, wenn du nicht sofort damit aufhörst." Harry brüllte schon fast und das Wasserglas auf seinem Nachttisch schien ihm beinahe passend, um Malfoy das dämliche Grinsen aus dem bleichen Gesicht zu werfen.

„Reg dich ab, Potter. Es weiß sowieso jeder, dass du eine Niete bei Snape bist." , entgegnete Malfoy.

Er holte tief Luft und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Herrlich. Ich könnte den ganzen Tag so weiter machen." Malfoy seufzte.

„Aber die Pflicht ruft. Ich habe jetzt Unterricht und danach Quidditchtraining. Was hast du für heute geplant, Potter?"

Harry antwortete nicht, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt auf seiner Unterlippe herum zu kauen, um Malfoy nicht auf der Stelle in kleine Stücke zu reißen.

„Wie auch immer. Dumbledore hatte ausnahmsweise mal Unrecht. Wer hätte das gedacht." , plapperte Malfoy unbekümmert weiter. Er rückte seine Krawatte zurecht und zupfte penibel an seinem Umhang herum.

„Also, Potter. Wir sehen uns. Und lass den Kopf nicht hängen, es ist ja nicht so, als wärst du das erste Mal in eine so dämliche Situation geraten. Obwohl es dieses Mal die Schuld deines besten Freundes ist. Welch Ironie."

Und mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen im Gesicht, machte Malfoy kehrt und stolzierte erhobenen Hauptes davon. Harry blickte ihm stumm hinterher und ein Satz wollte ihm den restlichen Morgen einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen;

„Obwohl es dieses Mal die Schuld deines besten Freundes ist."


End file.
